LadyDevimon
LadyDevimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Lady Devimon". Because of its strength, due to the incomparable purity of its Darkside Power, it is said that the limits on its spread and growth on personal computers is "0". Digimon Adventure LadyDevimon was one of Piedmon's most loyal minions. LadyDevimon is Piedmon's personal bodyguard, and an extremely dangerous Digimon at the Ultimate level. As Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and his group approached Piedmon's observatory base, LadyDevimon asked if she could be allowed to "punish them". Piedmon agreed and she flew off to battle them at once. The DigiDestineds' Digimon took her on with help from Andromon but they began to lose and Tai decided to have Sora Takenouchi and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi leave the battle to get Yamato "Matt" Ishida and the others while Angewomon and Kabuterimon battled LadyDevimon. The latter digivolved to MegaKabuterimon to cover the difference, but was soon regulated to briefly aiding Angewomon as her fight with LadyDevimon quickly became a bitter, somewhat comical cat fight between the two enemies. Tai, Izzy, and Andromon were also infatuated with the fight, while Kari took it a little too personally. LadyDevimon nearly won when she tossed Angewomon to the ground, but when she tried to finish her off MegaKabuterimon blocked her attack, resulting in her spike breaking, after which Angewomon obliterated LadyDevimon with her Heaven's Charm attack. With her dying scream, she called out for her master, Piedmon. Digimon Adventure 02 One of three servants of the dark lord Daemon, LadyDevimon arrived in the Real World on the night of December 25, only to start attacking the next day. She would encounter Aquilamon and Angewomon. She only retreated when WereGarurumon and Garudamon arrived. Later she resurfaced and tried to take Ken Ichijouji from the grasp of Yukio Oikawa. She continually batted the truck with beams from her eyes, making Oikawa call her a "pain". She was relentless on her mission, only stopping when she had Silphymon to deal with. Their battle was tremendous and apparently evenly matched for some time. However, by sunset, LadyDevimon got the upper hand and took one of the teenage boys that had gathered around the area where Silphymon had crashed due to the beating it had taken, using him as a human shield to keep a battered Silphymon from fighting back. But Yolei, annoyed, hit LadyDevimon in the back with a skateboard, causing her to drop the boy. When asked why she was doing this, LadyDevimon laughed and explained that she enjoyed making others suffer. She then lunged at Yolei with the intent of ripping her to shreds, only to force the Aquilamon side of Silphymon to break his promise and kill LadyDevimon. Role in Ultima In Ultima, LadyDevimon was resurrected by Padro Lodo, who gave her the role of a Harbinger. Also, she has been cloned many times to serve in the Digimon-Minion Army project as First Lieutenants of lesser Demon-type Digimon. Attacks *'Evil Wing' (Darkness Wave): Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which burn the opponent to nothing. *'Darkness Wave' (Poison (Fra: "Poison"))[6]: Uses Dark Energy to reverse the phase of the opponent's own powers, obliterating them from within. This technique is more complete the more powerful the opponent is. *'Black Wing' (Darkness Spear): Transforms its left hand into a long sharp spike and impales the enemy. *'Binta' (ビンタ? lit. "Slap") Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Harbingers Category:Demons Category:Nightmare Soldiers Category:Digimon Minions Category:Characters